My New Life
by smileyface209
Summary: This is the story of Nancy. Nancy just moved and on her first day of school she meets the Cullens. On that same day, she gets attacked by Jasper and is changed into a vampire. Now her life has definately been changed... First story!
1. My Beginning

**Well this is my first story so here we go.**

**Sorry for any mistakes and Please review =P**

**I would also like to state that I do not own anything about Twilight!!! =P**

This can so not be happening right now! I mean it is hard enough witnessing somebody being murdered, but no now I have to move because of it! Well this is how it happened:

I was sitting outside eating an ice cream cone when I see two men arguing. I payed no attention since this is normal when you don't live in a good neighborhood. I just sat there and watched the two men argue when one of them took out a gun and shot the other guy. Man was I scared.I just watched there in horror when the guy put the gun to my head and told me that if I was to say anything, I would be next and then he ran away. Of course the cops came and when they asked me I told them and they said that I would be put in the Witness relocation program.

So, as you can see my life is so complicated! Well, let me tell you a little about myself. My name Nancy Charlotte Alvarez (weird name for a Hispanic girl no offense) and I am 17 years old. I live in the one of the coldest, wet, and no sunniest places in the world. I thought that if I got to move to a new place for a year at least I would get to move somewhere sunny, but no they send me to Forks, Washington another cold place. Well, I have beautiful long black hair and I have caramel colored eyes. I am not the prettiest girl in high school, and that has to do with the fact that I am extremely shy. I am Hispanic and I have two older brothers( an older and a younger).

"Mom can you please stop crying? I know that it must be hard to let me go, but you want me to be safe. Don't worry I will call you when I arrive," I told my mother.

"I am sorry honey it's just that you're my little girl, and I really care about you."

"Bye," I told my mother and family knowing that this would be the last time I would see them for a year.

When I arrived I knew that I would suffer. This family was so preppy, and close that I didn't know how to handle them. My family was kind of close, but not really. I forcefully walked over to where my new families, the Dales were standing.

"Hi, I am Nancy," I told them shyly. It was so embarrassing! I was looking at the ground.

"Welcome to our family I am Robert, and this is my daughter Lou Anne, and this is my son Mike."

"Hi it is nice to meet you guys," I just stood there for a moment before I put my hand out to shake there's. Lou Anne seemed like a nice, friendly person. I knew that we were going to be good friends. Mike was kind of pushy. He seemed like all he was trying to do was flirt, and I really tried not to laugh.

"Kids lets go home before your mother calls the police again!" said Robert

When we arrived, I couldn't stop looking at their house. The house was so big, and I really was happy that I was going to live here for a year. After dinner, Robert told me that I would be attending school with Lou Anne and Mike. The next morning, I put on some old skinny jeans and a V-neck t-shirt with an undershirt under it. I was ready for my day.

When I arrived at school, I was surprised that there weren't a lot of students. There were only about 300 students. I went to the office and after I got my schedule, I got went to my first class.

"Hello, it is nice to meet you Ms. Alvarez. You will be sitting over there next to Mr. Emmett Cullen," said my new Spanish teacher Mrs. Campos.

"Hi," I said shyly as I took my seat. This guy was huge! He was big and brawny, but he seemed so different. He had dark brown and hair and was really pale. I could say that he was gorgeous in his own way.

"Hola! I'm Emmett and you're the new girl right?"

"Yeah, I just arrived here and I am staying with the Dales for a while, so you better get used to me," I replied jokingly.

"Hahaha I can see that this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship."

"Yeah, I would really like that."

The rest of my morning classes flew by fast and before I knew it, it was already lunch time.

"Hey Nancy, come sit over here," said Mike. I approached the table, and Mike introduced me to everyone. "This is Lauren, Jessica, Erik, DJ, and Rosey."

"Hi, I said shyly, and then I took a seat.

That's when I noticed them. They all looked like gods! I couldn't help but stare.

"who are they," I asked Lauren.

"Well, they're the Cullens." Then she pointed to a girl that was just as beautiful as them. She had black hair and she reminded me of a pixie. "That's Alice Cullen and her boyfriend is the guy with the blonde hair named Jasper Hale. The guy with the red and brown hair is Edward Cullen and hes with the girl with the brown hair named Bella Cullen. The big one is Emmett Cullen and hes with the Blonde girl named Rosalie girl with the curly hair is Reneesme Cullen and that guy that looks like her is her twin Mason Cullen. They all live together and were supposably adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen.

I couldn't stop staring, so when I went to throw away my garbage, I fell on a pile of glass( don't ask how the glass got there). It was so embarrassing, and the worst part was that I was bleeding and there Was a lot of blood. I ran out of the cafeteria and into the nearby forest when I heard screaming. When I turned round, I stared in horror as Jasper Cullen was charging at me, and behind him the Cullens tried to chase him. I was tackled to the ground.

Then, I blacked out.


	2. Ughh My Life Sucks

**Well this is my first story so here we go.**

**Sorry for any mistakes and Please review =P**

**I would also like to state that I do not own anything about Twilight!!! =P**

This can so not be happening right now! I mean it is hard enough witnessing somebody being murdered, but no now I have to move because of it! Well this is how it happened:

I was sitting outside eating an ice cream cone when I see two men arguing. I payed no attention since this is normal when you don't live in a good neighborhood. I just sat there and watched the two men argue when one of them took out a gun and shot the other guy. Man was I scared.I just watched there in horror when the guy put the gun to my head and told me that if I was to say anything, I would be next and then he ran away. Of course the cops came and when they asked me I told them and they said that I would be put in the Witness relocation program.

So, as you can see my life is so complicated! Well, let me tell you a little about myself. My name Nancy Charlotte Alvarez (weird name for a Hispanic girl no offense) and I am 17 years old. I live in the one of the coldest, wet, and no sunniest places in the world. I thought that if I got to move to a new place for a year at least I would get to move somewhere sunny, but no they send me to Forks, Washington another cold place. Well, I have beautiful long black hair and I have caramel colored eyes. I am not the prettiest girl in high school, and that has to do with the fact that I am extremely shy. I am Hispanic and I have two older brothers( an older and a younger).

"Mom can you please stop crying? I know that it must be hard to let me go, but you want me to be safe. Don't worry I will call you when I arrive," I told my mother.

"I am sorry honey it's just that you're my little girl, and I really care about you."

"Bye," I told my mother and family knowing that this would be the last time I would see them for a year.

When I arrived I knew that I would suffer. This family was so preppy, and close that I didn't know how to handle them. My family was kind of close, but not really. I forcefully walked over to where my new families, the Dales were standing.

"Hi, I am Nancy," I told them shyly. It was so embarrassing! I was looking at the ground.

"Welcome to our family I am Robert, and this is my daughter Lou Anne, and this is my son Mike."

"Hi it is nice to meet you guys," I just stood there for a moment before I put my hand out to shake there's. Lou Anne seemed like a nice, friendly person. I knew that we were going to be good friends. Mike was kind of pushy. He seemed like all he was trying to do was flirt, and I really tried not to laugh.

"Kids lets go home before your mother calls the police again!" said Robert

When we arrived, I couldn't stop looking at their house. The house was so big, and I really was happy that I was going to live here for a year. After dinner, Robert told me that I would be attending school with Lou Anne and Mike. The next morning, I put on some old skinny jeans and a V-neck t-shirt with an undershirt under it. I was ready for my day.

When I arrived at school, I was surprised that there weren't a lot of students. There were only about 300 students. I went to the office and after I got my schedule, I got went to my first class.

"Hello, it is nice to meet you Ms. Alvarez. You will be sitting over there next to Mr. Emmett Cullen," said my new Spanish teacher Mrs. Campos.

"Hi," I said shyly as I took my seat. This guy was huge! He was big and brawny, but he seemed so different. He had dark brown and hair and was really pale. I could say that he was gorgeous in his own way.

"Hola! I'm Emmett and you're the new girl right?"

"Yeah, I just arrived here and I am staying with the Dales for a while, so you better get used to me," I replied jokingly.

"Hahaha I can see that this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship."

"Yeah, I would really like that."

The rest of my morning classes flew by fast and before I knew it, it was already lunch time.

"Hey Nancy, come sit over here," said Mike. I approached the table, and Mike introduced me to everyone. "This is Lauren, Jessica, Erik, DJ, and Rosey."

"Hi, I said shyly, and then I took a seat.

That's when I noticed them. They all looked like gods! I couldn't help but stare.

"who are they," I asked Lauren.

"Well, they're the Cullens." Then she pointed to a girl that was just as beautiful as them. She had black hair and she reminded me of a pixie. "That's Alice Cullen and her boyfriend is the guy with the blonde hair named Jasper Hale. The guy with the red and brown hair is Edward Cullen and hes with the girl with the brown hair named Bella Cullen. The big one is Emmett Cullen and hes with the Blonde girl named Rosalie girl with the curly hair is Reneesme Cullen and that guy that looks like her is her twin Mason Cullen. They all live together and were supposably adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen.

I couldn't stop staring, so when I went to throw away my garbage, I fell on a pile of glass( don't ask how the glass got there). It was so embarrassing, and the worst part was that I was bleeding and there Was a lot of blood. I ran out of the cafeteria and into the nearby forest when I heard screaming. When I turned round, I stared in horror as Jasper Cullen was charging at me, and behind him the Cullens tried to chase him. I was tackled to the ground.

Then, I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I am so sorry about not updating in a while! I have been kind of busy lately. Also, I am so sorry about chapter 2 in my story. I made a mistake and made chapter 1 and 2the same so heres the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all of the twilight characters. **

_Previously:_

_When I turned round, I stared in horror as Jasper Cullen was charging at me, and behind him the Cullens tried to chase him. I was tackled to the ground._

_Then, I blacked out._

When I woke up, I found myself lying on a bed. I couldn't remember what had happened to me. I was so confused. I didn't know how I had got here. Then it all came back to me. I had been attacked by Jasper Cullen, but why? I also remembered being in lots of pain for three days. To tell you the truth, I was really scared. I stood up from the bed, and went to open the door. For some reason, I had a weird sensation in my throat kind of like a thirst that could not be quenched. Anyway, as I went to open the door I found my door being guarded by Edward Cullen. "Excuse me, but where the hell am I," I said with an attitude.

"Good morning to you too. Don't worry I probably understand that you are quite confused as to what happen, but don't worry you will soon find out. Just have some patience," he said

"Patience! How am I supposed to have patience when I am really confused as to what happened, and my family is probably worried about how I disappeared! You probably do not know this, but I am in witness relocation program and the cops probably think that he came back for me!" I usually don't burst out like this, but he was getting on my nerves. How dare he tell me to have patience.

"Who is he," he asked.

"None of your business now let me through!" that's when I saw my reflection in the mirror. I couldn't believe that that reflection belonged to me. I looked so different. My hair changed colors and was now reddish brown. My eyes were also a bloody red color. My skin was so pale that I didn't even look Mexican no more. I was so surprised at how beautiful I was. "Is that really me?" I asked Edward.

"Yes, now I am sorry about having to keep you in this room, it's just that I don't want Mason and Reneesme to get hurt. Now Carlisle will come and explain everything."

That's when I saw Carlisle. He had blonde hair and was extremely gorgeous! I bet you that woman are all over him.

"Hello how are you feeling?" He asked

"Okay I guess, but I do feel very thirsty. What am I doing here and what happened? I also want to go home. Why do I look different? Also, what's that delicious smell in the air?"

"Okay here is what happened. Me and my family are not normal. We are actually vampires. You see what happened was that when you fell on the glass the smell of the blood was too tempting for Jasper. He attacked and bit you. We didn't want to let you die, so we allowed the transformation happened. That smell that you smell is Reneesme and Mason. They are half human so blood runs through their veins. Bella is their mother. She conceived and gave birth to them while she was a human, and then was turned into a vampire. Also you look that way because when you are changed into a vampire, you change into a beautiful being. I am so sorry, that must be a lot to take in. Also, we cannot let you leave until you can control your thirst which can take years."

"Look I am leaving whether you like it or not. I don't care, and right now I do not feel like drinking blood now if you excuse me, I will be leaving." Then I ran out. I still couldn't believe how fast I was. I guess they were so shocked to see me run and was lovin it. Then I realized that they were trying to help me so I decided to stay. As I ran downstairs I guess they thought that I was going to attack Reneesme and Mason, but to prove to them that I wasn't, I sat in the middle of them on the couch. Did I mention how hot Mason is? He is extremely hot, but knew not to fall in love because he was probably a player. "Hi I'm Nancy and it is nice to meet you guys." Then I saw all of them. I guess that they thought that I was going to hurt Mason and Reneesme. AND DID THEY LOOK SHOCKED WHEN THEY SAW ME SITTINGG NEXT TO THEM!

"How does she have so much control? Even Bella didn't have as much control as them. This is impossible," said Jasper.

"I do not know. It is really rare," said Carlisle.

"Look can you all stop talking and let me leave. I know that you guys want to help, but I really want to go home and I am also very thirsty."

"Okay how about this: We will take you hunting and then you will tell us about yourself, and then we will decide what we are going to do," said Carlisle.

"Alright, sounds good to me! What do you mean hunt? I thought that vampires only drank human blood?" Man was I about to find out how hard being a vampire really was.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry that I have not been able to update. I have been kind of busy, but I have not forgotten about the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight characters.**

Who ever knew that being a vampire was so hard? These past few weeks I learned a lot about vampires. For example, I sparkle when the sun hits me and when I smell blood, it's so tempting, so I have to hold my breath. Even though my life with the Cullens was fun, I missed my family. One day I decided to tell everyone, and they all decided that I could go back with the Dales my excuse would be that I went hiking in the woods by myself, and fell and hit my head and went into a coma for all this time.

Everything was ready and I would be found tomorrow. I was kind of sad to know that this would be my last day. I grew quite fond of everyone especially Alice because she was so fun, but she hated the way I dressed. Everyone was okay, but Mason. HE IS A TOTAL PLAYER! I cannot even talk to him without him trying to flirt. It does get really annoying. For some reason all the girls in the house think that we should hook up, and that I am going to make him settle down. No, not gonna happen. Alright I got to admit that he is extremely hot and that he makes me feel weird around him, but that cannot be love. Can it? Well, I was getting out of the shower when Mason saw me. OMG that pervert. He checked me out from head to toe. "What do you want," I growled.

"Nothing, I don't need an excuse to be with my baby."

"First of all, I am not your baby and second get out of my way."

"Only if you give me your towel."

"NO. Edward," I screamed. "Mason won't get out of my way."

"Mason. Leave her alone and get out of her way NOW!"

"Did you have to tell my father? Thanks a lot."

I am so excited to be back here with the Dales. I couldn't believe how much they missed me. Sadly, I wouldn't be with them for long. It turns out, they caught the killer so I would be going back tomorrow. When I told the Cullens, they were bummed out. They told me that since I couldn't stay with my family forever, I could live with them when the time came. I was so excited! I can't believe that I am going home.

I arrived at the airport at 6 a.m. The Dales and Cullens were here to tell me goodbye. I was so sad. I was waiting for my flight when Alice pulled me away from the group.

"Here use this in emergencies or when you feel like it. Your part of our family, so we will pay for it and don't start nagging about it," Alice whispered.

"Thanks Alice. You are such a great person and you have got to visit me sometime."

My plane arrived, and I told my final goodbyes. Everyone hugged me except for Mason. Mason actually kissed me! He just looked at me with those emerald green eyes and leaned in, and I actually didn't push him away. I only pulled away when I noticed everyone looking at me excitedly and told everyone good bye.

When my plane landed I was so happy. I looked for my family, and when I found them, they didn't notice me. I guess that I have changed a lt with me becoming a vampire and everything.

"Mom, it's me Nancy," I told my mother.

"Mija, you're beautiful. What happened to your eyes? They are red," my mother asked.

"Mom, I got a makeover. Alice Cullen is one unstoppable force of nature. My eyes are red because I got a weird disease, but I am talking medicine right now." Thank god Carlisle's a doctor because I definitely need a doctor's note to explain the red eyes to the principle of my school. "Mom when do I go back to school?"

"Tomorrow," my mother said.

When I arrived home, everyone started interrogating me. They wouldn't let the beauty thing drop, but after a while, they let it go. It turns out that my mom made me a welcome back dinner that I had to forcefully eat. If they only knew that right now, I was craving the blood of a mountain lion. Luckily there was a forest in town, so I could go get some blood later. When everyone left, I went to unpack my things when I noticed that they weren't there. There was a bunch of new clothes with the price tags still on them. Next time I see Alice, I am going to give her a piece of my mind. How dare she get rid of my clothes? In the morning I put on my uniform which was the only thing that Alice didn't get rid of, and went to school. I got into my car, and when I arrived everyone thought that I was a new student. I ignored all of the rude remarks, and went on to look for my friends, but first I went to get my new schedule. I looked around and I found one of my old friends named Joana, but we called her Jojo. "Hey Jojo." I told her.

"Do I know you because you do not look familiar?"

"Silly Jojo it's me Nancy."After I told Jojo this she gave me a big hud and led me torwards where all of my other friends were at.

"Guys look Nancy's back," said Jojo.

"Nancy wows have you changed. Where did you get those clothes? Well, how did it go?"

I told them about everything except the Cullens. It was soon time to go to class, and I had p.e first period.

When I walked in, everyone was staring at me. The teacher told me to sit across from Jack Allen, the most popular and cute guy in school. I do have to admit


	5. Chapter 5

**I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN SUCH A LONG TIME!!!!!!!!!!**

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

I do have to admit that i did like Jack when i was younger, but I had lost interest a long time ago. I noticed the way he kept looking at me. I tried to push all thoughts of him to the back of my head. The class passed by relatively fast. The rest of my day passed in a blur and pretty soon it was lunchtime. During lunch, i looked for my friends and went to it right over at their table. "hey Jojo,"i greeted..

"Hey, aren't you going to eat anything for lunch," she asked.

"I am not really that hungry," I replied.

""Hey Nancy, did you hear about the new kids? They are so HOT! I swear that the one with green eyes started flirting with me." eclaimed jojo. It couldn't be could it? How were the Cullens even here? I decided to look around the school. I left my friends and looked, but I didnt find the. As i made a turn i bumped into Jack. "Oh, sorry," I mmumbled.

"Hey your Nancy right?"

"Yeah, well excuse me I need to go look for someone."

"Anyone that i know"

"Well, thats unlikely but thanks anyways. Goodbye." I left and eventually gave up. I met up with my friends and was about to take a sit when ii felt someone hug me. When i turned around, i was surprised when i saw that it was Alice. "Alice!" i exclaimed.

"Hey! I missed you, and yes were here because it was time to mmove again, so we decided to come here."

"I am so glad to see you guys! Where is everybody?"

"Well, you can probrably imagine what Edward and Bella are doing. Jasper is with Rosalie and Emmette and Mason is making out with some random girl as usuall. Reneesme is with Jacob at home because she didnt fell like coming, and why are you wearing those jeans?"

"Uhhh these are the ones u got me. And ohhh about Mason. Alice how could i be so stupid? For a moment i actually thought that he had changed, buut i guess once a player always a player."

"hey lets go see everyone."

"Ill meet up with you." I remebered about my friends. "Hey that was Alice she was my best friend back in forks, but ill talk to you later."

I ran to find Alice, and when i did, I wa pulled into a bone crushing hug by Emmett.

"Emmett i missed you too, but i cant breath."

"You dont need to anyway and i have missed you sooo much!" said Emmette

"I have missed you guys so much, but what are all of you doing here?"

**Well i didnt feel like writing anymore, so plz review!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sometimes i think that i should just forget about the story since it isnt even that poppular! I am so confused so plz help me!**


End file.
